


The Morning After

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [23]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Ralof awoke to find a pair of golden arms wrapped around him.





	The Morning After

Ralof awoke to find a pair of golden arms wrapped around him. He lifted his head to see Dali nestled against him, her chin resting on the top of his head. He reached up to rub his eyes, the events of last night slowly returning to him. He’d come around  to her home intending to invite her out drinking, she’d let him in to join her for dinner, one thing had led to another and, well…

 

Here they were.

 

Dali stirred, opening her sky blue eyes and smiling when she looked down to see him.

“Hey.” She murmured, as he rolled over to face her, reaching out to stroke his face, as if to confirm he was really there.

“Morning.” He replied, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Gods, you look so perfect.” She said, before sitting up and stretching.

“So do you.” Ralof answered, sitting up and curling his arms around her. Dali giggled, leaning back into the embrace.

“People are going to talk, you know. I imagine they’ll say that I ‘seduced' you-”

“Well, you technically did.”

“I would say it was mutual seducing.” Dali chuckled, “But in this context, ‘seduced’ is a much nicer word for ‘tricked’.”

“Something tells me you’re speaking from personal experience.” Ralof prompted, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her eyes.

“In a sense. My father was a Redguard. Even before the war, he wasn’t what could be considered popular by the rest of the nobility.” She explained.

“Ah. Even so, I don’t care. Let them talk.” Ralof declared, pushing aside the questions this new information had created and kissing her on the cheek.

“You might regret saying that.” Dali said quietly, twisting her neck so she could kiss him back.

“I doubt it.” Ralof promised, before kissing her again.


End file.
